The One Constant
by bittie752
Summary: In my story Longing one character mentions that he has found other universes in which Jo and Zane being together is the one constant.  Here are glimpses of those universes. A collection of one shots some longer then others.
1. Donovan Industries

**So in my story 'Longing makes the mind go crazy" Donovan told Jo he had found at least 4 other universes where she and Zane ended up together. Here are a couple of my takes on those universes. I will give you a little background on each one, because none of them are going to be Eureka centered.**

**These will be stand alone one shot per chapter and you don't have to read anything else to understand them.**

**I don't own Eureka or the characters just mostly amusing myself. Plus I am becoming addicted to reviews. I think I may stand on the corner with a sigh that says will write fan-fiction for reviews **

**Universe 1: This is set at Zane's Boston based company Donovan Industries a private scientific think tank. **

He didn't even stop to knock as he entered Jo's office. He never knocked she sighed, but I guess when you're the boss you never have to respect your employees privacy.

"Welcome Dr. Donovan please come in make yourself at home of course I'm not busy." She said not bothering to look up from her computer.

Smiling his trade mark smile he rounded her desk and sat down on the edge, quietly invading her personal space. "Jo, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Zane? My friends call me Zane."

Pushing her chair back, she swiveled it to face him. "Dr. Donovan, I'm the head of security for your company not your friend. You are my boss and I'm your employee. Not friends" she sighed. It's not that she didn't want to be friends with him but Zane Donovan had a reputation as a ladies man, a notorious playboy. She put up the colleagues wall to protect herself from the incredibly sexy man now in front of her.

"Jo you've been my right hand for almost a year now. Can you please just call me Zane? And I really would like it if you consider me a friend." He flashed her that thousand watt grin. It was easy to see why some women would throw themselves at his feet. Why did she find herself wanting to be one of them?

"Fine," not able to keep herself from smiling back at him. "Zane to what do I owe for the pleasure of your company?"

"Actually it's the pleasure of your company I have come to ask about" he absent mindedly fingered papers on her desk while he chuckled at her confused look. If this was an attempt to get her to go out on a date with him it wouldn't be the first time, but she refused to be a notch on his belt.

"Janelle, my overzealous new secretary replied to the invitation to the Boston Ballet Gala tomorrow night with a plus one."

"Ok and that's a problem because?" Crap this was another attempt for a date and he was hitting below the belt with the Ballet Gala. He knew how much she wanted to go.

"Well I don't have a plus one to take." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Jo snorted "Zane you shouldn't have a problem finding a date for some fancy fundraiser."

"Come on Jo, you really shouldn't read the gossip rags, they tend to over exaggerate my dating status. For the head of security you sure don't pay much attention. I haven't had a date in months."

Exhaling loudly she explained "Your personal life is none business Dr. Donovan. And I do not read gossip rags; I simply keep track of your news coverage in order to maintain tight security for your company."

"Well Ms. Lupo." He leaned in closer to her, leaving her with less personal space then before. "I haven't had a date in months because none of those floozies who try to catch my eye have been worth my time at least not since I met a real woman of substance." Leaning back he gave he put a little more distance between them.

She felt a little flush when he was so close. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? She closed her eyes and shook her head clear. "And what does that have to do with the pleasure of my company?"

Cocking his head to one side he gave her a lopsided grin. "Well I need a date and you love the ballet. So will you be my date? The food will be fantastic and it will give you an excuse to dress up to the nines."

She shot him her own cocky grin. "Did you learn nothing at last month's sexual harassment seminar?"

Abruptly Zane stood and slapped his hands on his legs before heading for the door. "I guess I'll just have to take one of those floozies wonder if Janelle is free"

"Wait," she called before he left the room.

He tried to suppress his grin as he slowly turned back to face her, bouncing on his heels like a kid at Christmas. "Yes Ms. Lupo?"

"Zane I really would like to attend the fund raiser with you tomorrow night."

"As my date?" he was unable to stop the smile now.

The corners of her own lips twitched watching him. "Yes as your date." She hated letting him win but she couldn't stand the thought of that Barbie doll he called a secretary on his arm.

"Great pick you up at 7? Black tie formal, feel free to take the rest of the afternoon off in case you need to go pick something up. Don't worry I'll talk to the boss, I know he can be a bit of a hard ass about punching the time clock." He crossed the room, invading her personal space once again. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek "until tomorrow night then?" A husky quality encroached into his voice.

"See you then." She murmured and he was out the door quickly, presumably before she could change her mind. Raising a hand she touched her cheek, still able to feel his lips there, electricity flowing from the spot. Oh boy was she in trouble.

**EUREKA**

Zane Donovan was a successful man. At the age of 30 he was the majority owner of the largest private scientific think tank in the U.S. His minority partner Dr. Douglas Fargo was a guy he'd known since MIT. Zane had wanted control over his own scientific future and Doug had wanted to escape the family legacy in his home town. So Zane had used his inheritance from his grandmother and the two of them created the company. Since it was Zane's nest egg they used he got 55% of the business and Doug got the other 45%. Doug had an amazing head for business and Donovan industries wouldn't be half the company it was today without him. The commercial and military departments paid the bills and allowed Zane to push his own discoveries in the world of physics farther.

Of course it was protesting against the military division that had caused him to beef up security. On the recommendation of one of his contacts at the DOD he had hired the stunningly beautiful Ms Josefina Lupo. Someone had broken in and tried to sabotage one of the labs. In the 10 months she had revolutionized his security and had been tying him personally in knots.

Yes she was physically one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, but she was so much more. Funny she had a deadpan humor that got him every time. Smart able to keep up with some of the brightest in the company, she may not understand the details but she got the big picture. Big hearted, she tried to hide it but she was one of the most compassionate people he knew. One of the employees had lost his wife to cancer and while she was sick, Jo arranged for people to pitch in with food for his family, arranged for a housekeeper and some help with their three kids. And she did it all while taking no credit, not something you would expect from a Special Forces badass.

But most importantly she challenged him. She could keep up with his verbal sparing like no one else and she never took any of his crap. His charms had also seemed to be ineffective on her, until yesterday. It was the 17th time he had asked her out. The first 15 she had shot him down flat. With most women he would ask once and simply move on without a second thought. There was just something about Jo, a certain spark they had together that wouldn't let him give up.

The 16th time he had asked her out was a few weeks ago. He had tickets to the ballet, a gift from one of their clients and had asked her to join him. She had been genuinely disappointed to tell him no. One of her brothers was going to be in New York for the weekend before deploying back to Afghanistan. Having found a weakness for the ballet he was thrilled when Janelle had booked the plus one for the fundraiser. He was pretty sure she had be angling to go herself considering she waited until the last minute to let him know and had worn that low cut red dress yesterday. First thing Monday he was having her transferred to another department. Taking one final look in the mirror he grabbed his wallet and his keys and headed out the door.

Skillfully he pulled his car into traffic and navigated it to Jo's townhouse. He found a parking spot out front and pulled in. Checking his watch it was 6:58, two minutes to spare. He picked up the single red rose he had brought for her and bound up to her door. He rang the bell and stepped back.

A petite blonde girl about college age opened the door. "Hi you must be Zane. I'm Zoe. Jo will be down in just a minute."

He stepped into Jo's simple but artfully decorated living room. "I didn't know Jo had a roommate."

Zoe smiled at him, "She doesn't I'm just a friend. I live in the dorms at Harvard. Jo lets me crash here on weekends sometimes; you know when I need a break from college life."

He gave her a charming smile. "I get it. I was at MIT for years; sometimes you just need to get away to distress from the pressure."

"Sorry I took so long. I was sure with you being you, I'd have at least an extra 10 minutes." He hadn't noticed that she came into the room. She was wearing a floor length light purple ball gown, her hair down and curling on the ends.

"Wow Jo you look, wow." He extended the rose to her. "This is for you."

She took the rose and lifted it to her nose. "Thank you it's beautiful."

"I can put that in some water." Zoe said taking the rose.

Zane smiled again and gestured towards the door. "Shall we go?"

Jo nodded and headed for the door.

"You two kids have fun. I won't wait up!" Zoe called after them.

Laughing Zane opened the car door for Jo.

"It's nice to know that chivalry isn't dead." She said once he slid into the driver's seat.

"One of the lessons my grandmother drilled into my head, act like a gentleman when around a beautiful woman especially when you are trying to impress her."

Jo felt her cheeks warm. "She must have been one impressive lady herself to teach you anything."

"Yeah she was great…" Now wanting to get off this tandem, Zane changed the subject. "How do you know Zoe?"

"Oh I worked for her dad at my last job."

"The private security firm right?"

"Yeah, he was my boss for three years and actually my moving out here made him more comfortable when Zoe got early acceptance into Harvard."

Conversation flowed between them easily and Jo felt herself relax.

In what seemed like no time at all they had made it to the venue and he had swept her inside. She felt her self physically tense up as she entered the crowded room, never having been comfortable with crowds. Zane took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm, He leaned in close and se could feel his breath on her ear. "These things can always be a bit over whelming, but I have to do some schmoozing for the company. Lot's of VIP's at these things and private contracts require public ass kissing. Don't worry I'll make sure you have a good time."

She felt the shivers travel down her spine at the contact. These kinds of sparks were something she had never felt before. Deciding to go against her normal character, she let him take the lead and found letting him was not only easy but enjoyable.

He was pretty good at this whole schmoozing thing, he introduced her to lots of people and made sure to include her in the conversations. At dinner he made sure she sat next to a former Prima Ballerina and not the stuffed shirt on the other side of him. The ballet demonstration was divine and so was the food as promised. Soon the music started and the dancing began.

"May I have this dance?" He asked flashing her his most charming smile and extending her a hand. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. Zane's hand found the small of her back the other locking with hers while her free hand grabbed his shoulder. They seemed to fit together perfectly, even with the height difference. Reflexively laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes she simply enjoyed the warmth of his arms, the smell of his cologne and the buzz of him humming along to the music.

Many songs the music changed to a faster tune and he led them off the dance floor.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Once again whispering in her ear.

"Yeah," no hesitation in her voice even though she wasn't really sure where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do.

They left the fundraiser and he shrugged off his jacket and tie before sliding into the front seat. Trying to control her nervous fidgeting as they drove, she kept imagining him taking her back to her place or his and seeing where the spark between them would lead. Normally she would never do such things on a first date but no one had ever made her feel the way he did. There was a spark yes, but there was also a deeper connection. She admired his brilliance and his ability to make everyone feel at ease around him. But he was also funny, sweet but was just enough of a jackass to keep him from being boring.

Once again he surprised her when he pulled up not to one of their houses but to a small park on the water front. Pulling a blanket out of the trunk before helping her out of the car, he led her to a small grassy area with a nice view of the harbor. She helped him unfold the blanket on the ground and joined him in sitting on it.

"You know this wasn't where I expected you to bring me." She said cuddling into his side.

He wrapped one arm around her and laced the fingers of his other hand through hers. "Really what kind of boy do you take me for Jo-Jo."

"One with a bad reputation Zane" She smiled at the nick name, she liked the way it sounded when he said it.

"Most of that is exaggerated by those stupid websites. You date one girl who's marginally famous and they won't leave you alone long after the relationship is over. "Frustration edging into his voice.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you yourself own one of the largest scientific think tanks in the country, are one of the most brilliant scientists in the world, and are wealthy and incredibly sexy." She hadn't meant to say the last part.

"Maybe" He paused "You think I'm brilliant?"

"Maybe…" She laughed glad he didn't dwell on the sexy part.

"So tell me why a sexy badass former Special Forces woman like you is so interested in the ballet? I would have thought you would have been much more interested in a gun show or something."

Ah, there was the sexy reference. "Well I didn't always want to be a badass, when I was younger I wanted to be a ballerina. I was actually really good, wanted to go to Julliard and perform with top companies all over the world."

"What happened?" His fingers ran softly through her hair.

"My mom died of cancer when I was 10. It's hard to be a ballerina with three brothers and a single father. It was easier just to mold my interests to theirs." She said surprising herself. Normally she was not this open with any one.

In fact as the night progressed she found herself opening up to him about things she had never told anyone before, and suspected that he was telling her his deep dark secrets as well. Before they knew it they were watching the sunrise together.

"Well I had better get you home before your non roommate starts to think I'm taking advantage of you." He stood and helped her to her feet. Neither one really wanting the night to end but knowing that at some point it had to.

He drove her home holding her hand the entire way and walked her to her door.

"I really want to take you out again." He confessed as she turned the key in the lock.

"Ok, when?" She suddenly felt it hard to breath.

"Tonight, dinner and a movie? Just us." He lifted a hand to cup her face.

"Sounds great, I'll call you when I get up from the very long nap I'm about to take." Her eyes flickering towards his lips.

"Yeah" he brushed his lips gently on hers and then deepened the kiss. It was sweet and tender and lasted for a while eventually breaking for air. She opened the door and stepped inside having to break contact before this went any further.

"I'll call you then?" it took all her concentration just to keep standing.

"Yeah, "he rubbed his neck. "See you tonight Jo-Jo." He took a step back stumbling away from her door.

At least he was affected as much as she was. Closing the door after watching him walk away she realized that she could see this going somewhere. She yawned and headed to her bedroom to change and start that long nap, sure that she would be dreaming of Dr. Zane Donovan and what tonight may have in store.


	2. Agent vs Marshal

**I wish I owned Eureka but sadly no, but I give a big thanks to those who do for letting us mess around with their characters.**

**This Universe pretty much explains itself.**

U.S. Marshall Jack Carter was pissed, beyond pissed actually. He had been on the trail of some fugitive for three weeks now and when he had finally tracked down the guys girlfriend; he'd found the punk who was now sitting in his interrogation room instead of the woman he was looking for. Grabbing the thick folder that contained the guy's exhaustive criminal record, he opened the door to the room and sat down opposite the smug, snarky bastard.

"Zane Donovan. Want to tell me what you were doing at Tracy Whitman's house?" Jack asked not yet making eye contact with this jackass. Zane wasn't really a suspect but he could have valuable information that Jack needed.

"Maybe we had a date? I mean Tracy is pretty cute and I have been known as a charming guy… Are you jealous?" He curled one side of his lip up.

"No I was looking for her boyfriend Gary Spencer."

"I didn't take you for the light in the loafers type Marshall. But to each his own, as long as you don't throw that gaze my way. I'm not that kind of boy" Donovan leaned back and put his feet up on the table.

"Oh shut it, Spencer is a fugitive and it's my job to find him. So what do you know about him?"

"I've never heard of this Gary guy," Zane lied easily "and what I was doing there is none of your business Marshal. It's not like you had a warrant to search the place." This was too much fun he thought.

Carter, not amused himself, knocked Zane's feet off the table and Zane had to catch himself to stop from falling backwards. Smirking, Carter opened the folder and began to read "hmm, your record is pretty long, hacking the DOD at 18, kicked out of MIT for cheating, expelled from Yale for accessing teacher's grade books and changing grades for money, arrested for hacking the FBI, CIA, NASA, the White House and oh almost causing an international incident with China for hacking their government servers. Looks like a felon like yourself at my witnesses house is my business."

"Hey I've never been convicted of any of those things, so technically not a felon and I didn't cheat at MIT, I was framed." He moved his feet back up on the table. "And I have nothing left to say except; lawyer."

"You know that I didn't arrest you yet so, _technically_you can't ask for a lawyer…" Carter started.

The door to the interrogation room banged open. "Well if you haven't arrested him then Mr. Donovan is free to go." A beautiful woman of average height with jet black hair pinned neatly into a bun entered the room. She didn't look like a lawyer to Jack but she did have a calm authority about her.

Flashing a badge at the Marshal she introduced herself. "Special Agent Jo Lupo FBI."

"US Marshal Jack Carter, pleasure." He shook her hand. :"hat does the FBI want with our suspected felon over there?"

Agent Lupo cast a cold glare over at Zane. "Mr. Donovan is a key witness in one of my cases and I can assure you that he has no knowledge of your missing fugitive. Isn't that right Donovan?"

"Yes ma'am Agent Lupo." Zane had removed his feet from the table but was still leaning casually in his chair.

"So if he doesn't know my fugitive why was he in the girlfriend's house? That is still breaking and entering and he was messing with her lap top so we probably committed a computer crime of some sort given his record." Carter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Rest assured that he will be dealt with accordingly if he did in fact break in or commit some sort of computer crime but I'm not sure that he did either one. Let's go Donovan." Jo moved toward Zane but Carter stepped in front of her to block her path.

"And why should I believe you and why should I let you take a person of interest in my case?" Carter challenged her.

The corners of her mouth quirked up. "Well Marshal Carter, like you said, Mr. Donovan is not under arrest by you so is free to go if he so chooses and I have justification and authority to take him into my custody. And if something comes up or you can tell me what crime he committed you will know where he is at, in _**my**_ custody." She shoved an envelope at him and crossed the room to Zane's chair.

He opened it an inside was a transfer order signed by his boss. Crap, he thought, he wasn't going to be getting any answers out of this punk. "Fine, take him; I doubt you'll get anything out of him. A leopard never changes his spots. But if you find out anything about my fugitive…"

"You will be the first one I call. We are on the same side you know." She flashed him a smile and turned to Zane now scowling. "Up, hands behind your back."

"Are we really going to do the whole hand cuff shtick, Lupo? If I promise to be a good boy and come quietly can we skip this step?" He asked even as he turned around knowing it wouldn't work. He knew she was mad and he was pretty sure why.

As the cuffs clicked onto his wrists, the anger radiating off of her was palpable. Jo said goodbye to the Marshal and pushed Zane roughly out the door.

He knew to keep his mouth shut as they walked down the hallway and even as she shoved him none too gently into the backseat of her car.

"Ok how pissed are you? Really?" Zane finally dared to ask after they had driven a few miles away from the Marshal's office. "Look don't be mad I can explain."

She was still silently seething when she put on her blinker and pulled into a parking lot. Putting the car in park she jumped out and pulled the back door open and motioned for him to get out. With a little more force then necessary she spun him around and removed the cuffs.

Zane rubbed his wrists and turned back to face her. "That mad huh?"

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. "Mad? Mad does not even begin to describe how I am feeling right now. Pissed, livid, incensed, enraged, furious, fuming none those comes close to describing how I'm feeling right now. You broke into that woman's house and almost blew your cover by getting busted by the US Marshal's Zane. I can't keep saving your ass like this Zane, one of these days that cocky ass attitude of yours is going to get you thrown in jail. Real jail not just a holding cell or an interrogation room. At some point if you keep this up I will not be able to stop it from happening"

She wasn't yelling but somehow she still made him cower when she got this upset. "I had a lead on _**your**_case and I followed it and I got the information you need. Isn't that why the FBI works with me? Isn't that why you stuck your neck out to keep my sorry ass out of prison?"

"But you broke into Tracy's house to get it, fruit from a poisoned tree. I can't use it." Her words were biting.

"Ah not true, Jo-Jo. Tracy asked me to come over and fix her computer and gave me permission to copy her hard drive and to use it for any purpose I deem necessary. I was not breaking or entering and by no means committed any crime, at least not today anyway." He pulled out a small folded up piece of paper from his back pocket.

Her eyes quickly scanned the paper and she smiled. "You got her to sign a contract for your computer services?"

"Yeah, and I actually fixed her computer too. It has never worked better. So she can't scream that I breached the contract. I'll even make sure I send her a bill for my time. I was just doing my job as a law abiding citizen by handing it over to the authorities." He leaned onto her car and pulled out a memory stick. "And I'm pretty sure this will give you everything you need to bust your bad guy. There may even be something on there to help that jackass Marshal." He waited for her to respond; instead she stared at him appraisingly.

He reached out and ran his fingers down her arm. "Now is the time a normal person would say thank you." He grabbed her hand and wove his fingers into hers pulling her into him.

She softened slightly. "Thank you for almost getting your ass arrested again. Jack Carter has a reputation for being a being a bigger hard ass then I am, and he won't fall for your charm the way I did." She looked up him. "I don't want your ass to end up in jail, that ass is mine Donovan."

He couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "Only if your ass belongs to me too Lupo."

Ignoring him she continued, "Next time, just hand the nice officer the paper that says you have the right to be there and don't be the jackass who still feels the need to egg on the authority figures. Ok?"

"Ok." He moved in and brought their lips together, he nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance. They dueled for dominance like they always did, neither one winning but neither quite losing either.

Eventually Jo pulled away smiling. "Now we need to get back to the office and start analyzing the contents of Tracy's hard drive." Noticing the disappointment in his eyes, she said "if we wrap this up quickly there may be time for some adult recreation tonight."

He jumped to attention and ran around to the passenger side of the car leaving her standing there slightly bewildered. "What are you waiting for Agent Lupo? Let's get this case wrapped up quickly." He dropped into the front seat as she slid behind the steering wheel.

"It is amazing what you can accomplish with the right motivation Zane." She laughed

"Yes ma'am" he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss "and you are abso-fickin-lutely the right motivation."


	3. Strangers on a Train

**This glimpse takes place while Jo is in her junior year at West Point and Zane did get kicked out of MIT but not Yale and is finishing his first doctorate there. Oh and it has been over 3 years since I have been to NYC so if the details aren't completely accurate I apologize. Also I wrote Jo as much softer then she is on the show but this is before any of her active duty military service and I think that she would have been much softer then.**

**Still don't own Eureka.**

Jo Lupo closed her eyes letting the gentle sway of the train relax her. It wasn't very often that she had a free weekend from the Academy and she hadn't been down to New York City since her first year. Life was never easy when you went to West Point but life in the first year was easier then it was now. She and her friends had done all of the touristy stuff, the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, Time Square, tons of museums and even some shopping on Fifth Avenue.

This time she was coming alone. She needed sometime for herself to figure out her own stuff, do some Christmas shopping, and maybe some ice skating. The train pulled into Grand Central Station and she gathered her stuff and waited until the group had thinned before she exited. When entering the basement level she drank in the familiar scents from the different food vendors and her mouth watered at the smells wafting from the bakery. Coming up the main stairs she took in the main floor of the historic building. Smiling to herself she followed the crowds to the Subway station, after buying her pass and identifying the correct line she waited patiently on the platform.

Most people would hate the hustle and bustle of New York and Jo could never do this on an everyday basis but for visiting she loved this place. It always seemed do alive, so full of life and able to overcome just about anything. The subway car pulled up and Jo stepped on and quickly found a seat.

Zane Donovan noticed her the moment she stepped on the subway car. He had known a lot of beautiful women but there was something different about her. She wasn't dressed provocatively, just jeans and form fitting but not too tight shirt, she wore her long hair down, not too styled. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, she had to be a dancer or maybe military. The thought of that woman in a uniform was hot. Zane shook his head to clear it, he would probably never lay eyes on this girl after this, no need to get tied into knots over someone whose name he didn't even know.

Jo could feel him staring not that she would let him know that she saw him. Chancing a small glance in his direction she quickly took in his appearance, tall, lanky, ridiculously spiky hair but also exuding confidence and oh so hot. She turned slightly in her seat to give him a better view but also to get one herself, pointedly she glanced at her subway map while watching him out of the corner of her eye. Noticing him shift forward in his seat, she had to stop herself from laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Josefina Lupo was not the type of girl who flirted with random guys on the subway but she just couldn't help herself.

The computerized voice over the intercom brought her back to reality as it announced that her stop was next. Standing and joining the queue at the door she cast a smile over her shoulder at the hot guy she had been subtly flirting with and was rewarded when he shot her back a charming smile of his own. Why the hell was her stomach doing flip flops over some guy whose name she didn't even know and would probably never see again? Sadly sighing as she was buffeted out onto the platform.

Adjusting her shoulder bag Jo climbed the stairs and made her way into the crisp late November morning. It was only a few blocks to one of her favorite places in the world, the American Museum of Natural History, just off of central park. One of the reasons she loved it was because her mom brought her here when she was much younger. Her mom had grown up just across the river in New Jersey and this had been her refuge and had fostered her mother's love of science and one of the reasons her mom had become a high school chemistry teacher. And this jewel of a place had been something her mom had only shared with Jo, not with any of her brothers.

After entering she bypassed the Hall of North American Mammals and Ocean Life Exhibit, there would be time for those later. She headed straight down the stairs to the Hall of the Universe.

She made her way through the exhibits on the lower level and was now on the first level making her way through the Hall of Human Origins when she saw him again, the guy from the subway. Raising a hand she smoothed her hair and her shirt. Not wanting to miss the chance to at least learn his name and not able to control herself she approached him. This is stupid she kept saying to herself and yet she continued.

"Hi" She must have startled him because he jumped at least an inch off the ground.

He turned to face her and she could tell the moment he recognized her because his face lit up. "Hi, long time no see huh?"

"Yeah it's been hours." She was trying not to laugh at this unoriginal meeting. "So do you come here often?"

"Wow, that's your pick up line? I would have expected a little better from such a lovely woman. I'm sure you've heard them all." His tone was lightly teasing but his lazy grin was inviting.

"Who said I was picking you up?" She teased back wondering where this was coming from. Normally she wasn't this out there with a guy. Hell, it's not like she dated a whole lot and she had never initiated contact before. "I was just wondering if you were stalking me."

He let out a small laugh, "well I had though about it, but no we just happen to have been in two places at the same time." He stuck out a hand. "I'm Zane."

"Jo, it's nice to meet you." Feeling slightly awkward she started to turn away. "I guess I should be…"

"Wait" he blocked her path. "That's it, now I get to know the mystery woman's name but then she disappears again. Jo isn't even enough of a name for a stalker to go off of to find you later. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"What do you suggest?" Jo asked, not admitting that she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him either.

"We could see the rest of the museum together and then maybe go for coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jo smiled and cocked her head in the direction she was heading.

Zane quickly fell into step beside her. "So tourist right? First time in New York?"

"Is it that obvious that I'm a tourist?" Jo laughed

"Well city folk don't read the subway map. So first time?"

"No I've been here a few times now. I go to school upstate and try to make it down here when my schedule allows. Are you a city dweller?"

"Oh God no, this place is far too crowded for me. I currently live in New Haven, finishing my first doctorate. My mom lives in the city so I visit pretty regularly. Actually she works here, that's why I'm here." Rambling Zane ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his nerves.

Jo glossed over his embarrassment over admitting he was a momma's boy. "So New Haven means you go to Yale right? Impressive. What are you studying?"

"Oh particle physics." He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, wanting to impress her but not scare her off. "What about you, what do you study at this school upstate?"

She blushed a little; this guy had to be really smart to be getting a degree at Yale in physics. Not that her school was any slouch in the academic department. "I'm majoring in Economics at West Point."

Zane's lip curled into a slight smile. "Wow that is just about as hot as it is impressive. I mean West Point doesn't just take anybody."

Her blush deepened and they walked in a comfortable silence for a while. She smiled but pretended not to notice when he slipped his hand into hers.

"So…" he broke the silence as the entered the Hall of African Mammals. "What kind of plans did you have here in the big city? Meeting your boyfriend?"

"Just a little sight seeing and Christmas shopping for my brothers and dad who are all stationed overseas. And as for my boyfriend," she paused watching the torture on his face. "Don't have one."

Zane could feel the smile that crept across his face and he tried to stop from making himself look like an idiot but was afraid it was too late for that. "Good to know, so what other touristy things were you planning on sight seeing?"

"It is New York near Christmas, I have to see the tree and maybe do a little ice skating. Sounds cliché right?"

"No I think it sounds fun. But you should wait until after dark to see the tree all lit up. Maybe I could join you." Zane could feel his palms get a little sweaty while he waited for her answer.

"Are you sure your girlfriend won't mind you spending the whole day with another girl?" Quirking an eyebrow as she fished for information.

"I'm sure she won't mind," he did a little torturing of his own, "considering I don't have one, yet." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "But I did just meet this incredible girl that I felt an instant connection with, I know it sounds like a line but I hope she feels it too."

"I think it's safe to say that she does but she also feels like she's been pulled into some weird romantic movie. But at least we'll have a good story to tell about how we met."

"Oh you thought I was talking about you?" He laughed. "Awkward"

Jo punched him lightly in the shoulder and half heartedly tried to pull away from him. He pulled her back. "Sorry sometimes I say inappropriate things, I think its part of my charm."

"Keep thinking that and maybe someday you will find someone who thinks that too." She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Unable to hid the fact that she enjoyed his teasing.

"So, can I join you today?" His face turning serious.

"I suppose, if you really want to." Her tone teasing.

The newly acquainted duo spent a few more hours in the museum and then had a lazy lunch in Central Park. Later Zane impressed Jo with his impressive skating skills in the shadow of the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. It was the best day either of them had had in a very long time. Zane hated seeing the evening end as he walked her to her hotel.

"Can I meet you for breakfast in the morning? I really want to see you again." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

She found herself laughing again; she had never laughed so much in her entire life. "I still don't even know your last name." It was ridiculous to be falling for someone so hard and so fast but it was happening to her

"Donovan, I'm Zane Donovan." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't you going to ask mine?"

"Nah, because I have a feeling before either one of us knows it we'll have the same last name… Donovan." Ok so maybe this line was a little much. Zane had always laughed at guys who came back from a date saying they had met the girl they were going to marry. But now he knew exactly why someone would feel that way.

She pushed him back a little and he caught the slight irritation in her eye. "Too much?" He asked knowing he probably pushed too far.

"A little," she pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag. Quickly scribbling something on it, she folded it and shoved it into his back pocket. "If you are still interested in breakfast, I'll meet you here tomorrow about 9am. My train leaves at 11:30." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Both feeling the sparks pass between them. Unfortunately as soon as it started she pulled away and ran up the stairs before he could stop her.

Grinning he pulled the note out of his back pocket and opened it.

_My name is Josefina **Lupo **learn it! _

_And next time wait until at least the fourth date before basically proposing._

At the bottom she had scribbled her phone number and email address.

If you had asked him yesterday Zane Donovan would tell you that love at first sight was just something ludicrous and only existed in the movies or a romance novel. Today he wouldn't be able to explain it but he knew it existed.

Years from now at some wedding anniversary party he would stand in front of his friends and family and would pull out a battered piece of paper and proudly announce that he had the patience to wait until date number ten before he officially proposed, the first time. She had thought he was kidding and said no. But on date number fifteen and proposal number four she finally took pity on him and said yes. And what had started that day as sparks between two strangers on a subway led to a life of love and happiness.


	4. A Family Wedding

**Standard disclaimer Eureka is not mine and I make no money off this.**

**Background on this glimpse- Zane lived next to the Lupo family at age 7 and quickly became best friends with Jo's brothers Ricco, Nick and Tony. He joined in the torturing of kid sister Jo. When the family moved away after Jo's mom died the boys stayed in contact and Zane spent several summers at the Lupo house much to Jo's chagrin. Now its twenty years after their first meeting and Jo has been at the job in ****Eureka****. Zane is working as a professor at MIT and they haven't seen each other in about a year since dropping Jo off at the airport when she left for ****Eureka****. Now are coming together for Ricco's wedding. Zane is a groomsman, Jo a bridesmaid and Zane is extremely excited to see her again. Jo not so much.**

**OK this turned out to be about three times longer then I originally planned, but enjoy anyway.**

Zane checked the arrivals board for the third time, he hadn't seen Jo in over a year and he couldn't wait. He was just hoping she had forgiven him for what happened last year. They hadn't spoken in months. It was the longest the two had ever gone without communication ever, including her deployments. His stomach was twisting with nerves. Twenty four minutes until her plane was scheduled to land.

The Lupo's had been a surrogate family to him for the last twenty years. While he was outwardly closest to the Lupo boys, Miss Josefina held an incredibly soft spot in his heart. And he just prayed that he hadn't screwed everything up with her. Jo had kissed him the night before she left and it was a moment he had dreamed of for years, but she was drunk and he didn't want her to regret it in the morning. Instead of being the opening to a new level their relationship, Jo had put up walls between them and now barely spoke to him.

Jo fidgeted with the strap on her computer bag as she waited to deplane. Ricco was getting married and she was so glad that the entire family could come together for the happy occasion but she also knew that the entire family included Zane Donovan. He'd been a permanent fixture in her life for the past twenty years. Spending several summers at their house and never missing a graduation, deployment or homecoming for any of the Lupo's. Heck the man called her father 'dad'.

On more then one occasion when the Colonel and the brothers had been out of the country Zane had been the one that picked her up at the airport for her trips home. Never once questioning that she scheduled them for what ever city he happened to be in at the time. The man had sent her care packages every two weeks like clockwork for her entire five years of deployment. Hand written letters were sent back and forth as well as emails and phone calls. Zane was like her rock in those times when she couldn't communicate with her family, Zane had always been there. He had even been the first one at the hospital last year after she had been shot and her military career had ended.

Silly Jo had taken all that to mean that he cared about her as more then a surrogate sister. And the night before she left for her new job in Eureka fueled by way too much alcohol, she kissed him and he freaked out. Told her things couldn't happen like this and that he was sorry. She hadn't waited around for him to once and for all put their relationship in a siblings or friends category. Instead she raised her carefully guarded walls and simply told him goodbye when he and Nick took her to the airport the next morning.

Eureka was a welcome distraction. The town was quirky to say the least, but it challenged her mental and physically. She had even dated Callister for a while, another distraction. However now she was flying to her brothers wedding and would have to face him again. And if Nathan Stark, the head of Global Dynamics, had his way Jo would have to face Zane almost everyday. Recalling the conversation they had yesterday Jo took a deep breath.

_Jo __had __been __sitting __behind __her __desk __at __the __Sheriff__'__s __office __when __Dr.__Stark __had __walked __in._

"_Deputy __Lupo, __good.__I __need __a __minute __of __your __time.__" __He __had __flashed __a __smile __and __sat __down __opposite __her._

"_To __what __do __I __owe __the __pleasure __of __you __company __Dr. __Stark?__" __She __was __still __a __little __cool __towards __him __after __the __whole __Callister __leaving __thing __part __of __her __still __blaming __him._

"_I understand that you are heading to Connecticut for a family wedding."_

_Jo nodded._

"_I __also __understand __that __Dr. __Zane __Donovan __physics __professor __from __MIT __will __be __in __attendance __at __said __wedding.__"_

"_Yes __Zane __is __a __close __family __friend; __I__'__ve __known __him __for __years.__" __Jo __hoped __this __wasn__'__t __going __where __she __thought __it __was __going._

"_Great, __I __need __a __new __particle __physicist __and __he __is __the __best __in __the __world. __So __I __need __you __to __convince __him __to __join __us __here.__" __He __slid __an __envelope __across __to __her__.__ "__It__'__s __his __job __offer, __semester __just __finished __up __at __MIT; __he __doesn__'__t __have __any __summer __classes. __Bring __him __back __from __the __wedding __with __you. __I__'__ll __even __cut __you __in __on __the __finder__'__s f__ee.__" _

_Stark __was __out __of __the __door __before s__he __could __protest. __Crap, __Zane __Donovan __in __her __refuge __of __a __town. __Zane __in __her __place __she __wanted __a __new __start __in, __crap._

Jo found herself walking toward baggage claim, not yet clear of the security perimeter. She wondered who would be coming to pick her up. Ricco and his fiancée Kelly would be too busy with wedding preparations the wedding was only three days away. It would probably be one of her brothers, maybe her dad.

"Jo!" She knew it was him before she could see him. Not able to keep the smile off her face "Zane." He quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a big hug. She took in the warmth of his arms and the smell of his soap. This was going to be a long week.

He now held her at arms length and took in her appearance. "Looks like life as a small town deputy is good for you. I've never seen you look better. How's the arm healing?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward baggage claim. "Let's go get your bags and head out dad and the brothers are anxious to see you."

"Not so anxious that they joined you at the airport." Jo tried to shrug off his arm but he just held tighter.

"Oh come on Jo-Jo, I have picked you up at the airport since you left for West Point. This is our thing." When her luggage came around the carousel she pointed out her bag to Zane knowing it was just easier to let him grab it. They had many arguments over who would get the bags and in the end he always won, usually holding them over his head so she couldn't reach them. Oh she could have always easily taken him down and he knew it, but busting his knee cap at the airport never seemed like a great idea.

They walked to Zane's car and he loaded her luggage into the trunk and started the 40 minute drive to their destination.

"So Dad has you checked into a hotel in downtown Waterbury just down the street from where Kelly and Ricco are getting married. It's some restored theater, The Palace. Only Kelly would want to get married in a theater."

"Well she has always had dreams of becoming an actress." Jo sighed. She didn't know Kelly all that well. Ricco had met her when he was first stationed at the naval submarine base in New London. Kelly was a Connecticut native and had once dreamed of being on Broadway but had become a school teacher instead. As an only child who had lost both of her parents in a car accident a few years ago Kelly was excited about joining the boisterous Lupo clan and had always been great to Jo.

"So has the Colonel passed out our schedules yet?" Jo asked, knowing her dad probably had every minute of the next three days planned out to the minute.

"Oh no, he was waiting for you to get here sweetheart."

"Does Kelly know what she is getting herself into? I mean between the Colonel, Nick and Tony and of course you, Kelly may be overwhelmed with the Lupo clan."

"Aww you consider me part of the clan. I'm touched Josefina." He flashed her a lazy grin.

"Well if we haven't managed to scare you off after all these years Donovan, I guess we will never be able to get rid of you." She was so glad that they hadn't lost their banter. It was one of her favorite things about their relationship. If you didn't know them they very well you would think they fought all the time but this was just there way of communicating.

"So is your mom going to be able to make it?" Jo changed the subject as they got close to their destination.

"She is driving down Friday night from Cambridge, wouldn't miss an opportunity to hang out with the Lupo's. But she is leaving for London Sunday afternoon. She's doing a summer session over there."

"I would love to see London through her eyes. I know you didn't get her love of British Literature but it's fascinating."

"You should go with her sometime. I'm sure she'd let you audit her class." Zane turned the blinker on, ready to exit the freeway. He navigated the car to the front of a downtown hotel. The car was barely in park when four men swarmed the car and yanked Jo out of the front seat.

Laughing Zane knew that if it had been anyone other then her brothers and dad Jo would have laid them out on the sidewalk by now. For now he was going to enjoy watching badass Jo Lupo basically being tossed between her brothers like a rag doll. She was practically screaming in protest but her smile told Zane that she loved every minute of it. Pulling Jo's luggage out of the trunk he walked over to where Kelly was standing.

"Hey," She jerked her head at the action. "I don't know how she put up with that growing up."

"Jo loves it. That rough and tumble treatment made her the amazing woman she is today." Zane was staring at the woman in the midst of the action.

"If I didn't know any better Dr. Donovan I'd have to say you have it pretty bad for my sister-in-law." Kelly was very observant and had always noticed the change in Zane's demeanor and tone when Jo was around, heck whenever Jo was mentioned.

"What? No, well I don't know. She's just Jo you know, practically a sister." He stammered.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

Colonel Joseph Lupo clapped his hands together and his voice rose easily above the loud voices of his children. "Alright troops. Let's get Josie settled into her room and then let's meet in the lobby in 10 to go over the schedule for the next few days."

The group broke up and Nick came over to grab Jo's bag and the two of them headed upstairs.

Zane's eyes followed Jo as she left the room before the Colonel grabbed his attention.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the family broke from their meeting, schedules in hand Operation Family Wedding was underway. Kelly pulled Jo aside finally getting the chance to talk to her.<p>

"So tell me about this new job and the town. Do you like it?" Kelly asked.

"It's a nice small town, most of the people who live there are scientists that work at this large think tank. But everyone has been great so far, a little weird at times but it's starting to feel like home."

Kelly noticed that while Zane was pretending to talk to Ricco and Tony, he was actually spying on her conversation with Jo. An evil grin crossed Kelly's face. "So are you seeing anyone?"

"I was dating this one guy Callister, one of the scientists but it ended a couple months ago."

"Ahh so you are a free woman. There will be a lot of eligible guys at the wedding. Your dance card will be full." Kelly noticed Zane clenching his fist at her words. Ricco had that she was crazy the first time she mentioned that she thought Zane had a thing for Jo but had eventually come around. Now Kelly had all the proof she needed to know that Zane was into Jo, she just had to find out if Jo was into him too.

Jo smiled and shot a quick oh so subtle look at Zane. "It's not like I'm going to be looking for Mr. Right on the opposite side of the country."

"Who says you need to find Mr. Right, you just need a Mr. Right Now but you never know. The love of your life could be waiting to meet you here on Saturday night." Kelly eyed her schedule. "Come on, we have our final dress fittings in an hour and I would like to grab a nice quiet lunch with my new sister before that. Let me just go tell Ricco bye." Kelly quickly crossed the room and found Ricco.

Zane excused himself from the brothers and came up behind Jo. "Hey." She jumped an inch or so off the ground.

"Hey" she turned to face him. "I know dad has pretty much every minute scheduled for the next few days but I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, is it a good something or a bad something?" Zane wagged his eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head she simply said, "I think it's a good something." As much as she hadn't wanted to bring up Stark's job offer before she came, the thought of having Zane close to her was sounding much better. Just being around him always made her feel better.

"Ok Jo, let's go. We are on a tight schedule. Zane keep these boys focused and we will meet you for dinner." Kelly swept Jo out of the room before anyone could say a word.

Later that night Jo rubbed her neck exhausted. Kelly had kept her busy until a dinner and then she had been seated between Nick and Tony and the three of them had an exuberant conversation over some new state of the art weaponry the military had come out with. Then later Kelly had decided to go over the seating arrangements for the reception. Luckily Jo loved weddings so the details some might find tedious she enjoyed.

Now Jo found herself outside her father's room, she hadn't had a moment just the two of them in a long long time.

"Knock, knock," The door was slightly ajar and Jo pushed it the rest of the way. "Can I come in?"

"Hey Josie," He rose and kissed her cheek. "Come in, sit, and let's talk."

"You always just cut to the chase don't you dad?" Jo shut the door and sat in one of the two chairs at a small table.

Her dad handed her a cup and poured a good measure of ouzo into it. "Cheers Josie." They clinked glasses and they both downed their drinks. "How's the new job treating you?"

Her dad alone in her family knew the nature of her job. "Good, sometimes I feel like I baby-sit a bunch of mad scientists. Keeps me on my toes though and you should see my arsenal, the brothers would give their eye teeth to see what I get to play with everyday."

Her father poured them another drink. "That's not what's bothering you though is it honey? Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Jo rolled the cup between her hands and sighed. "The head of Global Dynamics wants to offer Zane a job. I've seen the offer it's incredible, the opportunity for him would be amazing…" She downed her drink.

"You're not sure you want him invading the new life you've made for yourself." Joseph smiled sadly at his only daughter. "Must be hard having three older brothers who you have always had to compete against? Then you finally get an opportunity none of them will ever get and the big boss wants you to share it with someone your dad and brothers consider a part of the family."

Jo snorted "I think of him as family too dad and yeah sometimes it's hard being the only girl in this crazy group, well at least until Saturday. I wanted to make my own mark on the world but I don't want my desires to hold anyone else back. And having Zane close by wouldn't necessarily be such a bad thing."

"So tell him about the job and let him make the choice. If he chooses Eureka, then we can all be happy for him, the way we are all happy for you. I am so proud of you baby girl and your mom would have been too." He poured them one more drink. "Cheers."

"Cheers." She downed last shot and could feel the warmth spread through her body. "I should get to bed, you have us on a tight schedule and I am still on west coast time. Love you dad." She kissed his forehead before she crossed the room.

"Love you too Josefina. Good night."

* * *

><p>Thursday passed quickly in a fury of last minute details. Kelly's two other bridesmaids arrived. Flower arrangements finalized, dresses and tuxes picked up. Now it was late Friday afternoon and Jo was helping coordinate the tables for the reception that was being held in the lobby of the theater.<p>

The Palace was a fully restored 1920's theater that was beautifully ornate. The lobby had a beautiful chandelier hanging overhead and dual staircases. It looked like something out of the movies and the more Jo thought about it the more it seemed perfect for her brothers wedding.

"No, move this table four feet that way." She addressed one of the staff members. Checking her watch she noted that she only had about forty minutes before the rehearsal started.

"Hey beautiful, you're working way too hard." Zane jogged up the stairs to her. "All work and no play you know."

She crossed her arms and tried to look stern ignoring the beautiful comment. "There is going to be a wedding here tomorrow so we do only have a finite amount of time to work with."

"I think it's looking pretty good in here so maybe you can take a break with me. You said we needed to talk and we have a few minutes before we need to be inside for the rehearsal." He poked her jokingly in the side.

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes for you. If were late though I'm throwing you under the bus to dad." She followed him out to the street and didn't resist as he put an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the street.

Zane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He hoped it wasn't some apology for that kiss because she didn't owe him one; he owed her an apology for his reaction.

"So you know that new job I took."

"Yeah small town deputy, what about it?"

"That's not really the whole truth. Eureka is a top secret town full of scientists that work for Global Dynamics…"

"You work for GD?"

"Well technically I work for the town and how do you know about GD?"

"Come on all the top scientists know about GD, it's a dream job. I've even helped to recruit some of the kids from that high school they have."

"Is it a dream job of yours?" Jo had stopped walking and turned to face him. "Because the head of GD wants you to come work for him, he asked me to well to basically recruit you while I was here. That sounds a little cult like though."

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah I have an offer letter for you back at the hotel."

Zane stood there silent; it was the first time Jo had ever seen him speechless. It was a bit disconcerting. Eventually he let go of her shoulders and collapsed onto a bench.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jo didn't know what was going on in that brilliant brain of his.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" It wasn't an accusation just a question.

"No, I didn't even know Dr. Stark knew who you were until Wednesday and I never mentioned to him that I knew you. I really don't know how he knew that. It's an amazing opportunity Zane. I think you'd like it in Eureka."

"Wow. I'm really not sure what to say." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bench with him.

Jo took one of his hands in both of hers. "Just think about it ok. I know it's a huge decision, if you need to talk about it just let me know. If you want you can come back with me next week and see it for yourself. I'll let you camp out in my guest room and we can make s'mores in my fire pit and tell ghost stories."

He laughed recalling many summer nights spent at the Lupo's.

"Thanks Jo-Jo. Can we roast hotdogs too?"

"Sure but for now we had better get back to the rehearsal" Jo took his hand and led him back to the theatre, trying not to notice when he entwined their fingers. This guy was the king of mixed signals. A year ago when she had made a move he freaked, but this trip he was always finding excuses to touch her or sit next to her or whisper in her ear. God she hoped he wasn't toying with her.

* * *

><p>Jo had to admit that she was disappointed that after the rehearsal and her giving Zane the offer letter, that he had been scarce. She didn't think he was avoiding her per say. He had tried to sit next to her at dinner but Ricco had maneuvered Zane into a seat between the other bridesmaids. Ricco either didn't notice or didn't seem to care that he received icy glares from both Zane and Jo. Neither of them saw Ricco laughing to himself when he saw those death glares.<p>

Then of course the boys had gone out for their no strippers and limited alcohol bachelor party. Zane's mom, Helen, had arrived Friday night and had joined the girls for their not so late night debauchery.

Raising her glass Jo proposed a toast. "Kelly, you are one brave woman to be marrying into this crazy bunch. However I think that you are the best thing to happen to my big brother and I am honored that I will soon be able to call you my sister. One day I hope I can be half as happy as the two of you. Cheers"

The girls had packed it in about an hour later, choosing sleep over celebration. Which turned out to be a good choice when her dad knocked on her door at 0630 the next morning "Let's go baby girl, Helen wants to meet for breakfast and we have last minute details to go over." The one bad thing about him paying for all the rooms was he always kept the spare key.

"Dad you are way to into this whole wedding thing, you know that? And why don't you go to breakfast with Helen by yourself? You two always have a good time together." Jo punched pillow and rolling over.

"Nope, Helen was complaining that she never gets to see you so come on, downstairs 20 minutes or I will send a brother in after you." He closed the door and Jo groaned but pulled herself out of bed.

Nineteen minutes later she was seated opposite Helen and her dad in a booth for breakfast.

"So sweetie, tell me about this new job." Helen took a drink of coffee. "I know your dad said the job had a high security clearance. But do you like it?"

Jo told her what she could about Eureka and her new job, skating over the fact that Zane had been offered a position there as well. "So Zane told me you were leaving for London tomorrow? Sounds fun" now wanting to change the subject.

"You should come with me sometime; I think you would enjoy it. Joseph is meeting me in Paris later in the summer."

Joseph choked on his coffee and Jo raised an eyebrow. "Is he now? He didn't say anything about that."

"Well I… well Helen and I have been friends for over two decades and I need a vacation." Jo watched a slight blush creep across her dad's face, not noticing the newcomer at the table.

"Good morning, glad to see I'm not the only one who managed to enter the land of the living at this hour." Zane scooted in next to Jo making sure his bulk took up the majority of the booth, his leg touching hers, his arm on the back of the seat behind her. "What were you guys talking about?"

Joseph's appraising eye took in the two younger people in front of him. Helen cleared her throat. "I was just asking Jo about her new job and was about to ask her if she had met anyone special in that town of hers. I'm sure Joseph would love to throw another wedding" Helen smirked.

Zane felt himself tense and noticed Jo stiffen and try to pull herself away from him. He also noticed her swallow hard before answering.

"No one special" She rolled her shoulders back trying to relax. "I was seeing someone for a while but it ended a couple months ago. Most of the guys there are so focused on their work they don't have time for trivial things like dating."

Zane took a drink of the coffee the waitress had brought him. "That's a shame; those guys don't know what they're missing." He let his hand fall to her shoulder and smiled into his cup when she didn't pull away but instead relaxed into him.

They spent another hour or so visiting with the parents before Jo excused herself to begin getting ready and Zane followed right behind her. She let him follow her across the lobby before she stopped to face him.

"What are you up to?" she asked raising herself up to her full (still short) height.

"What are you talking about?" He knew that she wanted to talk about all the touching he was doing this weekend, however it was best just to play dumb.

"A year ago you freaked out when I… well you know what happened and then for the last two days you've been…" she trailed off not sure how to describe it exactly.

"I've been what? Unable to keep my hands off of you? true. Unable to get you out of my thoughts? Also true, because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for years Jo." He took a step closer to her. "About last year, I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't want to kiss you, because trust me I did. I just didn't want you to regret it because you had been drinking. Jo, I…"

"Jo!" Julie one of Kelly's bridesmaids yelled across the lobby. Julie gave Zane a flirtatious smile. "Jo, Kelly needs you to come upstairs now. She's having a dress emergency." Julie grabbed Jo's arm and had her swept into the elevator before either Zane or Jo could say anything.

Zane rubbed the bridge of his nose; this is not how he had wanted this to play out. Getting up early he hoped to get more then a few uninterrupted minutes alone with her. Now who knew how long it would be before they weren't surrounded by other people.

Jo didn't even hear what Julie was prattling on about. Her mind was reeling from Zane's confession. Wanting nothing more then to run back to the lobby and finish their conversation or maybe try that kiss again. At that moment however the elevator dinged open and Julie drug her to Kelly's room. Taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders, Jo cleared her head. Today was about Kelly and Ricco and whatever was happening between her and Zane would have to wait, at least until the reception.

* * *

><p>A few short hours later it was time for her big brother's wedding and she still had not seen any of her brothers today and had not seen her dad or Zane since that morning. Ten minutes before show time and she found her way into the groom's dressing room. Covering her eyes as she opened the door. "Alright boys in I'm giving you all to the count of ten to get decent, because I need a word with my oldest brother before the big event."<p>

She heard the distinct laughter of all three brothers, her dad and Zane and then four people leaving the room.

"Coast is clear Josie. You can open your eyes now." Ricco said still laughing.

Jo crossed the room and gave him a big hug and then adjusted his tie. "You look very handsome bro."

"Not so bad yourself sis, you actually look like a girl."

Jo was wearing an ice blue strapless floor length gown with her hair pulled back with loose curls. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and how glad I am that you found someone as amazing as Kelly to spend your life with. You are one of the best three older brothers any girl could have."

"Thank you Josie. I hope that one day you find someone who makes you as happy as Kelly makes me. Maybe you've already met him. Maybe you just need to give him a chance."

"Maybe I will." She hugged him again. "So no more mushy stuff, it's time for me to grab dad and get him ready to escort your blushing bride down the aisle."

Jo stepped outside of the room and helped everyone line up in there final places. Ricco was standing at make shift alter on the stage. Nick escorted the first of the bridesmaids Julie down the aisle and up the stairs to the stage. Tony and the second bridesmaid, Tina followed. Zane stepped up to and took Jo's arm to escort her down the aisle. He leaned in a whispered in her ear. "You look amazing today Josefina. Make sure you keep your dance card clear tonight because I'm not letting you out of my sight. Tonight you are all mine." She felt a shiver travel down her spine as they took off down the aisle.

Jo should have been offended that he thought he could just stake his claim like that. She should have been livid that he had the audacity to think that she could just forgive him for blowing her off a year ago and today act like he had any right to claim her as his own. Nevertheless she wasn't angry or upset she was excited to see where tonight went.

It took all of Zane's willpower to focus on the wedding happening around him and not the beautiful woman on the opposite side of the alter. Sure it was a long shot that she still felt the way she had a year ago but she hadn't decked him for all the non subtle contact he'd been doing. The priest's words declaring Ricco and Kelly husband and wife brought Zane out of his thoughts.

He let a large smile cross his face as the happy couple walked back down the aisle. Then he waited for his and Jo's turn to leave. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and he loved the warmth that spread from her touch. Desperately wanting to get Jo alone but knowing they both had obligations to fulfill.

They stood for picture after picture but never let the other out of their sights. They sat next to each other at dinner, covertly touching under the table. They laughed through everyone's speeches and clapped as Ricco finally led his bride onto the dance floor. Both sighed in relief when guests were invited to join in the dancing.

Zane wrapped his arms around her and she molded into him, a perfect fit.

"I hope you're not serious about filling my entire dance card tonight. Because I fully intend to dance with each of my brothers and my dad and you should spin your mom and Kelly once around the floor." Jo laid her head on his chest and felt him laugh.

"Ok but you have to keep those bridesmaids away from me. Especially Julie, she scares me." Jo could feel his warm breath in her ear.

"Don't worry you have a badass Army Ranger to protect you tonight."

"Just for tonight?" He lightly tickled her side.

"Well if you come back to Eureka, you'll have the Deputy Sheriff as your personal body guard."

"Hmmm. I think that might just seal the deal on that job offer." Zane planted a kiss on the top of her head.

The two swayed to the music completely blocking out the rest of the wedding guests.

Across the room the Colonel, Helen, the Lupo brothers and Kelly were standing off to the side of the dance floor.

"Pay up boys." Kelly held out her hand.

"Damn I really thought he blew it last year. I figured it would take more then three days for him to make it up to her." Nick said as he handed over a fifty dollar bill.

Tony handed over one of his own. "He told you about that, and I thought I had insider information."

Helen laughed "I'm betting their engaged within a year."

Joseph shook his head "six months if Zane takes the job in Eureka, he's been offered."

"It took him twenty years to tell her he liked her. We'll be lucky if we get a wedding in the next decade." Ricco added.

Zane suddenly dipped Jo and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

"Heck I give them twenty minutes before we find them making out in the coat check" Kelly laughed.

Joseph shook his head "At least I know his intentions are honorable and he already knows to be afraid of her brothers." He raised his glass "to finding true love."

The rest of the group raised their glasses "to true love."

**A/N if you are ever in Waterbury Connecticut check out the Palace Theater downtown. It is absolutely gorgeous.**


	5. We'll always have Paris

**Just for you Purplepotaopig and because I've turned myself into a Joseph Lupo and Helen Donovan shipper :0)**

**This is a companion piece to the one shot A Family Wedding and takes place in Paris about 2 months after the wedding.**

Decades of military training must have taught the man how to command a presence in the room. That was the only explanation she could think of because even when he was sitting down she instantly knew he was there. Or maybe it was just that she knew him so well that she had developed a sixth sense about Joseph Lupo.

They had met about a year before his wife died of cancer and a few months before her husband Troy had left her. Rosalyn Lupo had been an amazing warm, caring woman and a fantastic mother to her four children and she had been so sweet to Zane. Helen had done her best to be there for the grieving Lupo family, especially young Josefina. The two families had grown very close and she and Zane had been devastated when the army had given Joseph orders in a different state. The boys had all stayed the best of friends and she and Zane visited during summer breaks, one of the nice things about being a professor was summers off.

She and Joseph had become extremely close throughout the years which sometimes made her laugh because they were so different. Joseph was military, rigid, and disciplined. She was a free spirit raised in an anti establishment household, heck she was just a kid when her parents took her to Woodstock. She'd had Zane young and had only gotten married because Troy had insisted. Joseph and Rosalyn had been married for a few years before Ricco was born.

Yet here they were the best of friends.

Joseph's eyes lit up when he spied her across the café and Helen was not able hold back her grin. She didn't know when he started making her feel like a school girl again or when her heart started skipping beats at his smile.

Standing and kissing her check in a greeting he said "you look lovely as always. Europe seems to agree with you."

"You're one to talk. How long have you been stationed in Germany?" She sat as he held out her chair.

"Six long years" Joseph sat down in his own chair.

"How was the train ride?" Helen signaled the waitress and ordered a coffee.

"Amazing countryside and a nice time to just relax, something I rarely get to do." He mimicked stretching in his seat. She loved seeing him let loose; sure you could still see the military man at the edges but that was all part of his charm.

"I talked to Zane this morning. He seems to be settling in well in Eureka and our children seem to be very happy together."

"Please just don't tell me that he's moved in already. As much as I think of Zane as one of my own boys I am still Josie's father." He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Oh stop I know that you have wanted those two settled for as long as I have and I know you want grandchildren." Her heart warmed at the thought of babies.

"I'm sure they will give us beautiful grandchildren one day, but I know you Helen no pressure."

Heaving a huge sigh she consented "agreed as long as you agree to no pressure about a wedding."

"But you know how much I love planning a wedding." He mock pouted.

"You have two other sons to marry off you can focus on them." She swatted his arm.

"I'm sure that the women they marry will have their own fathers to help with the wedding plans so that only leaves my Josie." He caught her hand as it made contact with his arm and he didn't release it like she expected.

"Do the men in your unit know what a big softie you are?"

"No and I intend to keep it that way. At least until I retire."

"I didn't think that the mighty Colonel Lupo was ever even going to think about retiring." Was he really thinking about retiring?

"Well," he drawled. "I'm getting older and the kids all have their own lives now and I feel like being overseas I'm missing things. Ricco and Kelly will probably have kids in the next few years and we have our hopes for Jo and Zane." He squeezed her hand.

"So when are you thinking about retiring?" She leaned closer to him.

"I put in the paperwork a few weeks ago. I'll be ready to head stateside mid September. The kids don't know yet."

"Wow, that soon." She leaned back "Where are you thinking about settling? East coast? West coast?"

"I was thinking Cambridge." He gave her a very sheepish look.

Helen felt heat rise in her cheeks "Really? In my stomping grounds?"

"I figured I'd be close to Ricco and it would be a one stop shop for the other four to visit. And you would be there." He lifted her hand to his lips.

"So now would be a bad time to tell you I took a job in Germany?" She tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Umm yeah" he laughed "I was also hoping that maybe you and I could…"

"Expand our friendship?" Her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Yeah" he leaned a little closer to her and kissed her lips.

Helen smiled "This isn't just an alternate way to plan a wedding is it?"

Joseph shrugged "Well you won't let me pressure my daughter…" and he pulled her in for another kiss that had been way to long in the making.


	6. Smoldering

**Standard disclaimerI don't own Eureka and my therapist assures me I never will**

**This is the Universe that split off when our current cast of characters were sent back to 1947 so basically after the botched proposal**

Zane sat stock still in the wing back chair facing the front door in Jo's living room. He had barley moved from this chair in almost three days.

The first day Carter had shown up and simply dropped off a take out container from Café Diem.

The second he dropped off another container and suggested Zane take a shower.

Today was pretty much the same. Carter offered no explanation as to where Jo had gone and Zane didn't ask any questions.

"You two need to start talking to each other and you better both start listening too." Carter told him as he walked out the door.

His mother had always said that his temper would be his undoing. Zane didn't explode with anger the way Jo did, quick release and it was over. Sometimes he envied that explosive nature. No, Zane smoldered, anger taking hold and eating away at him. It was anger at the theft of Mrs. Spadaro's endowment and his inability to find who did it to make him that made him snap and steal the money from the DEA. Anger got him kicked out of MIT and Yale and Cornell. Worst of all it was anger that may have cost him the best thing that had ever happened to him, Josefina Lupo.

Four days ago life had pretty much been perfect, they were happy and in love. So in love that Zane was about to do the one thing he never in his life thought he would do, propose. The plan was simple, it was perfect. Recreate the way they met, drop to one knee and then happily ever after. Simple right? Nope Jo had frozen, probably in shock that Zane would actually ask her of his own accord. No cattle prod or tazer or three angry brother's necessary.

And instead of giving her more then a few mere seconds to digest the life altering question he had spent months thinking about, he had bolted out the door when Carter came in. Not only that but he hid. He hid from Jo and he smoldered. For hours he ignored her phone calls letting that ember inside of him burn telling himself that he just needed to calm down and that when he saw her again she would say yes and life would go back to perfect.

Yep that's what he told himself would happen, so eventually he went home to Jo's. Trying to tell himself that anger had dissipated enough that they could talk.

_Jo was sitting in the chair waiting for him when he arrived. Relief washed over her face at the sight of him "Thank God you're ok. I've been looking for you everywhere"_

_He spread his arms wide then let them drop to his sides "here I am, what now?"_

_She stood to face him "Zane earlier, I wasn't saying no."_

_"But you weren't saying yes either!" He cut across her, again livid she couldn't just follow the script into the happily ever after that he never wanted before her and didn't want with anyone but her now._

_"You caught me off guard Zane, if you would have just given me another minute…" she started again._

_"You think that minute would have made a difference Jo? You think that in 60 short seconds you would have been able to tell me yes? Or would you have finally realized that I just wasn't enough for you?" Even as he said them Zane didn't really believe the words, not after all this time but he couldn't stop the anger._

_"Zane I want to say yes. I'm saying that yes I want to marry you."_

_"It's too late Jo, I take it back. I put myself out there and you balked, it's done, over." The anger threw the words back at her that she had used on him when she wanted to get serious. The rational parts of his brain screaming at him to apologize take her in his arms and beg, grovel and plead for forgiveness for the past few hours._

_His words pierced her usually calm exterior and instead of smoldering she ignited in her anger. "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met. You act like I'm pushing too hard when I want to get serious but I backed off because I love you and I waited. You probably spent weeks or months thinking about asking me to marry you. The scientist in you weighing the pros and cons, giving yourself a hell of a lot more time the three minutes you gave me. Damn it I only need four minutes the second you walked out I knew my answer. So you don't get to come in **MY** house and lecture me on balking Zane Donovan."_

_She grabbed his arm roughly and shoved the ring into the palm of his hand. "You want to take it back fine! Just remember that I loved you enough to get over the anger at your rejection and give us another chance. I put myself in your shoes and gave us another shot. The question is can you do the same. Or are you too petty. Are you going to let your inflated ego get in the way? Or can you pull your head out of your ass and see things from my point of view. And the bigger question is will I still be around when you figure it all out." _

_Grabbing her keys Jo slammed her way out the front door. Tires squealed as she backed out of the driveway and she didn't look back._

Have you ever heard that an explosion can be used to put out a small fire? Well it's true and Zane felt all the oxygen sucked out of his fire. She was right; she usually was about their relationship stuff. For a super genius he sure was an idiot sometimes. So he sat in that chair staring at the door wishing he could break the laws of physics and somehow travel back in time to just before he ran out of the Sheriff's office. He sat thinking that he didn't deserve her, didn't deserve the trust and faith she had always shown in him.

* * *

><p>Across town Jo sat cross legged on the couch at SARAH wearing some old clothes Zoe had left behind when she left for Harvard. Carter stared at her from across the room; she had barely said five words to him since she had shown up here late on Founder's Day. For three solid days she had done nothing but stare mindlessly at whatever Reality TV show SARAH felt like watching.<p>

Carter had no idea what had gone on between them after the botched proposal. All he knew was Zane was sitting at Jo's house clutching an engagement ring and staring at the front door. And Jo was sitting on his couch barely eating or sleeping and definitely not talking. One or both of them needed to break this stalemate and soon before things really got out of hand.

Running a hand through his hair Carter decided that someone had to be him. He plopped down on the couch next to Jo and turned her body to face him.

"SARAH, can you please turn the TV off?" He asked looking into the air. Turning back to Jo she simply blinked at him and said nothing. "Talk" he demanded.

Jo shook her head "It's over Carter. He proposed, I hesitated, he took it back and I left. Nothing left to say."

"Do you honestly know why you hesitated, not the version you told him or the one you keep convincing yourself it is. But the honest to goodness reason" he paused for a minute. "Look you don't have to tell me, but you need to tell him. You two are good for each other but your biggest problem is you pretty much refuse to talk to one another about any thing important. Look I lost my wife and my marriage because I was too stubborn to talk to Abby and I didn't listen when she tried to talk to me. I almost let Zoe go because I stubbornly refused to tell her that I wanted her to stay. If Zane is the guy you want then you need to fight for him. Talk to him. listen to him."

Jo raised an eyebrow at him, "When did you become the girl in our friendship?"

"Well one of us has to be and it sure isn't going to be you." He had at least gotten a little smile out of her noting that the corners of her mouth had twitched up ever so slightly.

"I don't even know where he's at Carter. He's probably long gone by now."

"I'm pretty sure he's still sitting in your living room, staring at the front door. It's where he was today and yesterday and the day before that. I didn't let him starve and I made him take a shower so you won't have to air the place out." Patting her shoulder her stood and left the room.

Jo closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and then stood to leave.

* * *

><p>A dim lamp lit the living room as Zane watched the headlights flash through the blinds as a car pulled into the drive. Carter had already made his daily visit so maybe finally Jo was coming home. Footsteps climbed the front steps and crossed the porch but stopped on the other side of the door.<p>

Long minutes passed and finally Zane's curiosity got the better of him. His muscles ached from having been stuck in the same position for hours, ok days. Bare feet softly padding across Jo's hard wood floors, he stop just shy of the front door. Fingers flexing on the handle, he took a deep breath and turned it, pulling the door open.

She stood, face unreadable, eyes closed on the other side. He watched her roll her shoulders back and tilt her head up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her inside into a hug closing the door behind her.

"Me too." She buried her head in his neck "we need to talk." She pulled him over to the couch and she sat facing him.

For several long minutes they simply stared at each other, this was of their problem and Zane knew they had to talk to move forward. Clearing his throat he took her hands in his.

"I am a complete ass who says hurtful things when I'm angry. Mostly in a let me hurt you before you hurt me kind of way."

Jo started to say something but Zane cut across her. "Please just let me say this."

He swallowed hard. "I'm not good at talking to people about well anything that has to do with real feelings. I can count on one hand the number of people who really gave a damn about me before I came to this town, before I met you. My Josefina, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love your passion for life, your unwavering faith in what you believe in, your drive, your heart. I could go on but…" He stroked her cheek. "I'm worried that one day you are going to wake up and realize that you deserve much better the egotistical, snarky, jackass that I am."

Jo raised her own hand to his lips to stop him. "I put up walls to protect my heart. I like to think that I am an open book with you but I'm not. The truth is everyday I worry that you will realize that you are a brilliant, funny warm hearted guy and I am a grunt with a gun who can't keep up with you intellectually. I hesitated because I was afraid that if I told you yes and I started to believe in forever that my heart would be crushed when you finally left me, just like everyone in my life has. I want us to work Zane and we need to talk about us every once in awhile. No more secrets, no more holding things like this back. Ok?"

He nodded "And we need to listen to each other." Apparently Carter had given her the same advice. "I love you Jo and I don't think you are a grunt with a gun."

"I love you Zane and you are more then I thought I would ever have and are more then I deserve."

Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "My grandmother gave me this ring and told me to find a woman who was way too good for me and then spend everyday trying to prove to her that I deserved her love. Apparently I only listened to the first half." He smiled ast her "But if you agree to wear her ring, marry me and make me the happiest I have ever been I promise to spend every day of the rest of our lives trying to prove that I am worthy of your love." He paused

"Marry me Jo-Jo?"

Tears filled her eyes as Zane finally slid the ring on her finger. "Yes, Zane of course I'll marry you."

She leaned over and kissed him.

Many hours of post engagement celebration later Zane rolled over and stroked Jo's arm, "You know Carter really is a pretty good friend. Maybe we should be nicer to him?"

Jo laughed rolling her eyes, "No way, we should never let him know he helped. You think your ego's big? You haven't seen Jack Carter when he thinks he successfully meddled in someone else's life. We'll never have another moments peace again."

"Ok so what do we tell him? You know he'll ask?"

She wiggled her eyebrows "Just tell him that we made up with some adult recreation and he'll drop the subject."

"You really are brilliant Jo, never let anyone tell you otherwise."


	7. Josefina Ballerina Part 1

**This is one I have been looking forward to writing. **

**In this Universe Jo's mom didn't die so instead of going to West Point Jo went to Julliard and became the Prima Ballerina with the National Ballet. Her dad was a pragmatist and insisted that she get an actual college degree as a back up. So she took summer classes at NYU where she needed a physics tutor. That's where she met Zane and because she was an earlier influence in his life he didn't commit his felonies. He did end up in Eureka though.**

Allison was reviewing the daily requisitions when Zane entered her office.

"Knock, knock boss" Zane said as he crossed the room.

"Are you about ready to take leave then?" Allison asked now shuffling some paperwork around on her desk.

"Yep, her plane gets in about noon and I want to pick her up at the airport." He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Two box seats as promised. Please tell me you're not bringing Carter. Stark I think I could handle, at least he wouldn't yawn the entire way through the performance."

"I'm bringing a Carter." Allison smiled. "Zoe is apparently a big fan and very mad that you never told her you had an in with one of her favorite artists."

"I'll make it up to her with a meet and greet. So do you have my stuff?" He rubbed his hands together eager to get on the road.

Allison slid a thick envelope and a set of car keys over to him. "All right, standard nondisclosure agreement, flagged where she needs to sign, visitors pass approval and keys to one of the GD SUV's, not a motorcycle type of girl?"

"Nah she loves the bike, but it doesn't really hold a ton of luggage."

"This is an awful lot of work to bring someone for a visit." She raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive."

He laughed "Dr. Blake, I'm shocked. How long have you known me?" He smirked at her "Of course I have an ulterior motive." He picked up the envelope "So I'm outta here, see you guys tomorrow night." Zane pocketed the keys and hummed happily as he left the directors office.

* * *

><p>His fingers drummed lightly on the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot at the airport. It was silly to be nervous about seeing her. Sure it had been six months, but they talked constantly and it's not like they hadn't known each other for almost ten years. Hell they had been dating nine years. He had known how special she was since the day they met all those years ago but her career had always been in the way. That wouldn't be a factor soon though. This was her last season. One performance this weekend and her last next month, then what?<p>

He grabbed the rose off the passenger seat and shook his head clear. No bad thoughts. This was going to be a fun weekend. Darting into the terminal he checked the arrivals screen. LAX to Portland Arrived 10 minutes early. Crap, he changed direction and headed for baggage claim.

"You're late Donovan." He heard her voice before he saw her. Damn she looked great. Not able to help himself he took off in a sprint towards her. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. Their lips meeting before her feet touched the floor.

"No way Lupo, you were early." He set her down. "I missed you my ballerina Josefina."

"Not as much as I missed you." They lingered in their embrace for a few minutes.

"Let's grab your luggage and head to the hotel. You must be exhausted." He tugged her hand towards the belt.

"I would love to take a nap before rehearsal tonight and I am all for sleeping in tomorrow. I'm still jet lagged and I have to do a press junket before the show tomorrow night."

He pulled two of her bags off the conveyer. "And then starting Sunday you are mine for two whole weeks."

"That sounds like heaven love." She pulled a third bag off the belt. Together they lugged the bags out to the SUV.

"Did you get a new car?" Jo asked she loaded one of the bags.

"Nah, I still have my bike I just borrowed one of the company cars for your visit. By the way my boss says thank you for the tickets"

Jo settled into the passenger seat as Zane slid behind wheel. They held hands as they drove to Jo's hotel. She waited in the car while he checked them in and protested when he insisted that she go upstairs while he brought up the luggage and parked the car.

"I'm a ballerina not a diva!" she protested.

"You are the Prima Ballerina and you just got back from a six month European tour. Just rest please." He kissed her and swatted her on the butt as she walked toward the elevator.

Jo glared at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Zane couldn't help but laugh, just being near that stubborn woman made him happy.

"Jo," he called as he came into the hotel suite.

"In the bedroom" She called back.

"What time do you need to be at rehearsal?"

"About 6:30." She tried to stifle a yawn.

"It's about 1 now. Do you want to take a nap and I'll order you some lunch?" He held up a room service menu he had grabbed on his way in.

"You don't have to wait on me Zane."

"Only today and maybe tomorrow until after the performance, then I have lots of chores for you to do back in Eureka."

"Chores? Really?"

"Of course, you think you can just stay at _**my**_ place for **_free_**? Don't think so sweetheart." He smirked at her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing to heavy. I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her and then left to order lunch.

Before Zane could come back from placing the room service order Jo had fallen asleep, stretched out in the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he stretched out next to her. She sighed and snuggled into his chest.

He missed her so much when she was away. His fingers traced random patterns down her arm and his hand came to rest on her hip. "I love you so much Jo. I never want to be apart from you again." His lips brushed across her forehead. "Forever my Jo-Jo I want forever."

"Mmm sounds nice." Jo murmured and fell into a deeper sleep. Zane chuckled and pulled her in close and simply held her listening to her even breathing.

Sometime later he heard a knock at door. He reluctantly rolled her off of him and let the room service guy bring in his tray. Quickly eating his own lunch, he put Jo's in the mini fridge.

Making sure to set an alarm for 5pm, Zane slipped back into bed and fell asleep holding her.

The sound of his heart beat softly in her ears as she roused from her sleep. Checking the clock she noticed that it was quarter till five. Heaving a heavy sigh she left the warmth of Zane's arms. Those last few hours of sleep had been short but had been the best she had in months. Finding her way into the small living room, she noticed the Zane's empty plate on the room service tray. On the tray was a quickly scribbled note. "Yours is in the fridge, Love Zane."

In the fridge she found a simple meal of chicken grilled vegetables and rice. As much as she protested Jo always felt special when Zane took care of her. Having been raised to be independent Jo was sometimes scared by the fact that she needed that man in her life. After nine years, she couldn't imagine being without him. Now that she was retiring her biggest fear was that he would balk at any real commitment she offered. The man still lived in a one bedroom apartment and still drove a motorcycle.

Ok the bike thing she could overlook if he had a car as well.

Their relationship had always tended to dwell in the moments they had together. As students most of their time together was spent studying. Then she had become a dancer and he threw himself into his research. During her off season she finished her own academics and then they spent their time on one extreme adventure after another. And since he left for Eureka a year ago she had seen him less then ever. Sure she had been in Europe for six months and that was her own fault.

What was going to happen to them a month from now?

Take it one day at a time the voice in the back of her mind told her softly.

Quickly finishing her meal she went back in the room and jumped on the bed. Grabbing a pillow, she smacked him across his body. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

He groaned and rolled over. She knew he was faking and was unsurprised when he tried a sneak attack. He had tried to quickly roll over and hit her with his own pillow but she jumped and instead he rolled straight off the bed.

"Owwwww" Zane rubbed his head and stuck out his bottom lip.

Jo leaned over the side of the bed and grinned. "Baby"

"Hey," Zane pulled himself off the floor. "Baby is not on the approved nickname list."

"I'm sorry muffin." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'Now that is more like it sweet cheeks." He pinned her to the mattress taking control of her mouth.

Several minutes later she flipped him off of her. "I need a shower before I go."

She padded halfway across the room before looking back over her shoulder at him. "You coming?"

Kids at Christmas didn't grin as broadly as he did now. "Yes ma'am"

**A/N So I wasn't going to publish this until it was complete but the second half of this story is like pulling teeth to write. Hopefully I will have it up soon. In the mean time let me know if you have an idea for an alternate universe and I will do my best. Maybe that will get the creative juices flowing again**


	8. Ballerina Part 2

**And now for the conclusion of this two shot.**

**Eureka is still not mine and I don't make any money off of these.**

Zoë was excited as she and Allison entered the theater. It had been a long time since she had seen a professional ballet performance and was extremely excited to see her favorite ballerina perform. Sure Zoë didn't look like the typical ballet enthusiast but her mom had taken her to one and she was hooked. Her dad was receiving some award in D.C., she was 12 and her mom thought going to the ballet would be a fun family activity. Her dad had fallen asleep but Zoë had been mesmerized.

The costumes, the pageantry, the grace and skill of the dancers all of it had been amazingly beautiful. Zoë had been particularly impressed with the new Prima Ballerina, Josefina Lupo. In eighth grade she had to write a paper on a female role model, she chose Jo.

When Zoë had found out her favorite dancer was retiring and doing one of her last performances in Portland, she begged her dad to take her. He had rolled his eyes and said he'd think about it. Luckily Allison had overheard and offered her prime seating courtesy of Zane.

If Zoë had thought she wasn't the type to enjoy ballet, she would have put Zane at an even lower chance of it. Ok she could see him dating a dancer, maybe faking his way through a few performances. Later when she saw his face while he watched that night, she knew he wasn't just faking for some girl. Even though she knew she never had a shot, a part of her was saddened by the fact that Zane Donovan was off the market.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jo had fallen asleep on the drive from Portland, not surprising after last nights show. As happy as Zane was that soon she wouldn't be on tour or preparing for a show so they could be together more, he was going to miss watching her dance. He knew Jo was ready to be done as well but she would miss those performances. Sighing heavily, he thought about where they would go now. He knew what he wanted and he had a ring burning a hole in his pocket to prove it. The next two weeks here would let him know If she could be happy here with him. Jo had said she wanted to take some time, maybe a year, off to relax, maybe write the book her publisher had been asking her to do. Hopefully she would like Eureka and be able to make a niche here. This town was his home but he would leave if that's what she wanted.<p>

He pulled into the drive way of his house and leaned over to wake Jo up with a kiss. "Hey honey. We're home."

Jo yawned and stretched when Zane woke her up.

"Wait, where are we?" She asked confused.

"Home" Zane unbuckled his seat belt. "Come on."

"I thought you had an apartment." Jo was thoroughly confused.

"I moved in here about 3 weeks ago. Single guy on a waiting list for a house, took a couple of months but come in. I think you'll like it."

By now he had fully exited the car and was waiting for her by the front porch.

Cautiously Jo got out of the car and walk up to meet him. From the outside it was a cute modern style, with a large front porch, a small front yard and a two car garage. The living room was large and warmly furnished with overstuffed sofa and chair set and a very large TV.

"Three bedrooms, two and a half baths with a large basement, fully furnished by GD" He prattled as he showed her the first floor. "The kitchen's nice, but you know I can't cook, so I usually get take out from Vincent."

Jo vaguely remembered something about Vincent being the owner of the diner. Zane pulled her up the stairs and showed her the three bedrooms, ending in the master. She smiled as she noticed the fairly large photograph of her performing hanging on the wall. When had he gotten that?

"So feel free to use this closet. There's a dresser inside" He pointed to what was obviously the bigger of the two walk ins. "And there should be plenty of space in the bathroom cabinet for all your stuff. Make yourself at home, Mi Casa es Su Casa." He beamed down at her.

Jo poked her head into the bathroom, large with double sinks, a deep oval tube and separate shower.

"This is a huge place for just you." She said when she was done with her inspection.

A very small blush rose to his cheeks. "I wanted to have a nice place for you to come visit. Or maybe you could even stay."

She suppressed her large smile and smirked at him. "Like move in with you? Move to Eureka? Isn't this happening just a little fast? I mean nine years?"

"Stop it." He pulled her in close to him. "I'm serious. You want to take some time off after your retirement and I don't want to be apart anymore. So let's take the next year and figure if we want to be together here in Eureka or if we want to be together somewhere else. As long as we're together."

Jo's heart leapt and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea. And thank you for the bigger closet."

"I aim to please," He kissed her slowly. "So you like the house?"

"I really do."

* * *

><p>Hours later and after having christened several rooms in the house Jo headed downstairs. Physical exertion caused hunger. Making her way to the kitchen she checked the fridge for a snack.<p>

The contents of his fridge told her Zane was still living like a bachelor. Cheese stuffed olives and protein drinks, seriously? Grabbing a protein drink she sat down at the kitchen table, her kitchen table.

She was happy he'd asked her to move in, more then happy, ecstatic, but he hadn't mentioned marriage. She hated to admit that she was disappointed that he hadn't asked her to marry him again.

Five years ago, right after Jo made Prima, Zane had proposed. She had turned him down stating that right now she really had to focus on her career, that she wasn't ready. It was now the biggest regret of her life. He didn't speak to her for three weeks. It was the longest they had ever gone without talking. Finally reconciling and Zane promising to wait until she was ready. Now she was and he hadn't offered.

"Babe are you down here." Zane called from the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen not finding any food. You don't even have ice cream."

He pulled her to her feet after entering the kitchen. "Then let's get dressed and I will take you to the best restaurant you have ever been to." He planted a kiss on her cheek and pulled her upstairs to change.

Twenty minutes later they were walking hand in hand down the streets of Eureka. Jo listened as he pointed out landmarks and talked about the people, she knew without a doubt that this was home for him. The downtown area screamed hometown America, except of course for the kids on hover boards or playing holographic video games. Zane held the door to the café open for her. He waived at the man behind the counter as he led Jo to a table.

"Welcome to Eureka. I'm Vincent." The man behind the counter had made his way to their table.

"I'm Jo. It's nice to meet you."

Vincent gave her a warm smile. "What can I get you?"

"Do you have a menu?" Jo looked around the table for one.

"No menus, if you want it we got it." Vincent responded.

"Vincent can make anything you want and everything is good. I'll have the special Vince." Zane added.

'Anything huh? Carbs. Pasta, bread nice creamy sauce. God it's been too long. " Jo smiled and Vincent went back to the kitchen.

"The diet is one thing I bet you won't miss about dancing." Zane teased.

"God no, but I guess I will have to increase my physical activity to compensate." She artfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"I am going to love having you nearby because if you had said that to me over the phone..." Zane started but was interupted by Jack and Zoe Carter.

"Hey guys." Zoë started. "Were not interrupting are we?"

"Nah, join us please. I'm introducing Jo to the locals and trying to not scare her off and you are two of the normal ones." Zane and Jo both stood as Zane made introductions. "Jo you remember Zoë from last night and this is her dad, Sheriff Jack Carter."

Jo and Carter shook hands and exchanged 'nice to meet yous' and 'my pleasures'.

"So how long are you staying here in town?" Carter asked.

"I'm here for two weeks and then back to D.C. for my last performance. Then I'm moving here permanently." Jo smiled at Zane.

"It would be nice to have more people around here who aren't doctors." Carter added happy at that thought.

Zoë laughed and Jo replied "actually I have a PhD in Kinesiology from Georgetown, apparently dating a PhD made me a little competitive."

"Yep she got a doctorate. I took dancing lessons and don't even ask you will never see anything other then my break dancing at the Christmas party." Zane did some silly little dance move and Jo smacked his arm. "Stop" she laughed.

"I did a report on your book." Zoë added.

"You wrote a book?" Carter asked.

"Mainly as a way to help pay the bills as a struggling ballerina slash grad student. My publisher now wants me to write my memoirs,"

"Is that what you are planning on doing here? Writing?" Carter asked.

"Right now I just want to relax. After spending half my life in the ultra competitive ballet world I need a break. Oh maybe I'll do a triathlon or two."

"Iron man in Hawaii, again? Nice," Zane's eyes lit up. "Count me in. I was thinking next year maybe we could climb Kilimanjaro."

"You definitely know how to sweet talk a girl." Jo smiled.

The quartet sat a talked while they enjoyed Vincent's food. A few locals had stopped by to be introduced to the newcomer. As they walked home a few hours later, Jo knew this place would become home for her too.

Zane opened the front door for her and then pulled her through the kitchen. "Remember that I told you this place had a basement?"

"Yeah?"

He led her down the basement stairs "I think it's going to be your favorite place." Flicking on a switch light filled a dance studio. "I figured you would still like to dance. Even if it's just for fun and even if it's just us."

Jo felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks. What had she done to deserve this man? He had waited for her, through her indecision, through her putting her career first. He made a home for her and it was perfect. He wanted to do an Iron Man with her and climb Kilimanjaro. God she loved this man.

Apparently she spent too much time lost in these thoughts.

"Do you hate it? Are you going to say something?" He was looking at her concerned.

"Marry me," she choked out, surprising the both of them but she meant it.

"What?"

"Zane, I love you and I am so lucky to have you in my life. So please marry me?"

Zane pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled an engagement ring from it. "I have been carrying this around for the last week, waiting for the right time to ask you to where it. But you beat me to the punch." He slid the ring on her finger.

"So is that a yes." She asked.

"That is abso-fricken-lutely a yes." Zane picked her up and spun her around.

"Sometimes I think that this is a fairy tale and you are my prince charming." Jo giggled as he set her down.

Zane kissed her again. "Well my dear ballerina princess I promise we will have a happily ever after."

"As long as we're together it will be. I love you Zane."

"I love you **_Mrs. Donovan_**."


	9. Smack down

**This universe is set at Global and is pretty self explanatory. I still own nothing but I wish I did.**

"Alright Dr. Holloway you are all set. Here is your PDA and Data Pad." Jo handed over the devices as she and the new mathematician headed into the rotunda. "You are cleared for Sections Two, Three and Four but you do not have access to Section Five. Here is your new housing assignment. Now I'll show you to your lab."

"Thank you Chief Lupo." Dr Alicia Holloway followed Jo to the elevators. "Wow who is that?" The pretty blonde asked spotting a tall man wearing jeans and a sport coat across the rotunda. "He is smoking hot."

Jo looked up and smirked. "That is Dr. Zane Donovan head of the Physics department."

"The Zane Donovan? Last years Nobel Laureate in Physics? Wow brains and looks. Is he seeing anyone?" The young woman was practically salivating.

Sure she was pretty but did she really think she had what it took to get Zane's attention. Jo thought laughing on her head. Rolling her eyes Jo replied "I'm pretty sure Dr. Donovan is off the market."

At that moment Zane looked up from his conversation with Fargo. He waved and sent a gorgeous smile in Alicia and Jo's direction. Alicia blushed and waved back.

"Oh he doesn't seem like he's off the market to me. Is it serious?" Alicia was now swishing her hair and sending her most seductive vibes in Zane's direction. Behind her Jo was trying not to laugh at the horrified look on Fargo's face. Zane was now just flat out laughing as he crossed to where the women were standing. Fargo following close behind.

"Hey I was wondering about dinner tonight," Zane started but Alicia cut him off.

"I would love to have dinner with you tonight." She batted her eyes at him.

Zane stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and turning to Jo. "Anyway, Fargo said he would be more then happy to watch Hank and Molly tonight, so we can have some alone time."

Jo beamed. "That sounds great. Thanks Fargo but are you sure you can handle the twins after last time?"

"No problem Jo. I have a ton of old worthless stuff they can break this time." Fargo flicked his eyes over to the new mathematician who now seemed mortified. "Do you want me to show Dr. Holloway to her lab? You guys do have an appointment right?"

"Oh right," Jo's eyes lit up "its our eight week ultrasound today. I just hope it's not twins again."

"Healthy, that's all I ask." Zane checked his watch. "We better go. Fargo we'll drop the kids about 6, ok?"

"Sounds good." He waved as Jo and Zane headed off towards the infirmary. "Those two are just so perfect for each other. This way Dr. Holloway." Fargo stepped into the elevator beckoning her with a finger.

Alicia's face was still beat red. After several silent minutes she cleared her throat. "Dr. Fargo, I apologize for my actions earlier. Chief Lupo said that Dr. Donovan was off the market but I had no idea that they were together. No behavior was inexcusable."

Fargo said nothing as he stepped out of the elevator and led her to a lab down the hall. "Welcome to your new lab. I hope that you are comfortable here."

"Thank you Dr. Fargo." She squeaked out.

Fargo nodded and turned to leave. He stopped short of the door and he turned back. "A word of advice, this is a very small town. A closed community that while it embraces new blood is also protects it's own. Next time you're told someone is 'off the market' it's best to listen and not do what you tried to do today. Because Eureka is an amazing place to live, more opportunities then anywhere else in the world. But try to mess up someone else's research or life and you will find yourself begging to be redacted."

Alicia stood slack jawed as Fargo turned again to leave. "Have a pleasant day doctor. Make sure stop by Café Diem the food is incredible."


	10. His problem

**Ok this one is not really an alternate universe just a glimpse at Jo and Zane before the timeline shift with Zane 2.0 and the Enforcer. Fair warning this is Pg-13 for Language and innuendo.**

Zane was sitting in Café Diem trying to focus on the newest game he downloaded onto his PDA. Unfortunately the jack holes behind him were making that impossible.

"God have you seen that Lupo chick?" One guy, who Zane recognized as the newest addition to the animal sciences department, said. "She is effing hot. I'd like to get into her handcuffs if you know what I mean."

The other man, a scientist from botany laughed. "Good luck with that she may be smoking hot. But that woman is all ice when it comes to men around here. She'll shoot you down before you can even ask."

"What does she bat for the other team? Because that is somehow much much hotter."

"Don't think so. She was dating this one guy Jim Taggert, guess they had a falling out. Now she shoots down any guy that comes within five feet of her."

"Bet I could find out what she's like under those power suits."

Zane felt his face flame with rage. Who the hell did this guy think he was? No one had the right to talk about Lupo like that.

"I'd like to see you try." The second man said laughing into his coffee cup. "That woman is deadly when you cross her. Special Forces, general badass. Sexy as hell but not a woman you whose bad side you want to be on. Just ask Zane Donovan, he's always on the wrong end of her taser."

"That woman probably just needs a good lay and lucky for her, I'm just the man to do it."

Zane pushed his chair back from the table. He had to get out of their before he pounded that guy into the ground. Jo Lupo would never ever get involved with an ass hat like that. She wasn't just another piece of ass. Damn it if that man didn't show her proper respect Zane was going to make him pay.

As he kick started his bike he chose to ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him maybe he should have some more respect for her too. No this was about making that son of a bitch pay for the way he talked about Lupo.

Zane gave and evil smirk as he remembered the primates the idiot had is his lab. Hey those monkeys deserved freedom too right. Two birds, one stone, brilliant.

A few hours of havoc and destruction later, Zane found himself once more in a stand off with the Enforcer on Main Street.

"Donovan I swear to God, I'm going to make you pay for setting those damn monkeys free." Man she was hot when she was mad.

He smirked. "Come on Lupo, its Founders Day. I just thought they might enjoy the festivities too."

Lupo cracked her knuckles. "Are you going to come quietly or are we going to do this the hard way?"

"I never do anything quietly. Do you want to find out for yourself? I'd be more then happy to enlighten you." Too far, Zane knew as the words came out of his mouth. Two seconds later he found himself on his chest pinned to the ground. Jo straddling him as she locked the cuffs way too tightly on his wrists. This made it all worth it. A few minutes a few seconds with her in a compromising position, just enough to fuel his dreams.

"Hey this is police brutality Lupo. Keep this up and I may sue." Zane protested as Jo drug him to his feet and pushed him down the street towards the Sheriff's office. His skin on fire where she had touched him.

"No bones have been broken yet, Donovan. You keep this up and I'll make sure your ass gets sent back to prison." Jo ground her teeth.

"Just my ass? What are you going to do with the rest of me? Cause I can think of a lot of things I would do to you." Zane wiggled his eye brows as Jo threw him into the cell.

"One day Donovan, one day I think I might actually kill you. Now turn around so I can get these cuffs off."

Zane turned his back to Jo and got close to the bars, secretly enjoying the feel of her hands on his. Man this was totally messed up. He knew these stupid things would never get him what he ultimately wanted. For now though negative attention was still attention.

Lupo shoved him away from her when she was done. "You know most people would be grateful to get a second chance like this. You seem like you just want to blow it. What the hell is your problem any way?"

She was standing right up next to the bars, Zane moved so he was opposite her. Hovering over her because of the height difference, Licking his lips he responded, "you Lupo, you're my problem." And she was, thoughts of her drove him crazy. The thought of her with someone else drove him to want to commit acts of violence. He pushed and needled her just so she would touch him. Josefina Lupo was like his kryptonite.

Jo smirked, knowing she had the upper hand. "This is my town, so if you have a problem with me you better figure out what you're going to do about it. Before I show you what I'd like to do with that ass of yours."

"That is so hot." He licked his lips again; she was close enough to kiss. He leaned in and she stepped back.

"I know." She gave him a rare smile and turned to leave. Stopping by the front counter she turned around to face him again. "Next time you want to defend my honor from so dumbass, please just punch him in the nose. Much less paper work than setting his monkeys free in the rotunda."

"But not nearly as much fun since Carter would be the one arresting me." That woman was going to be the death of him, one way or another. Maybe it was time to try a new tactic.


End file.
